


Colorize Your Life

by Reality 2_0 (reality_2_0)



Category: Political RPF - US 21st c.
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 14:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17123300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reality_2_0/pseuds/Reality%202_0
Summary: set 2017/18





	Colorize Your Life

It had taken a few pages more than he had expected to put Aidan down for his nap. Far was it from him to complain, though; he enjoyed reading time with his grandson.

When he entered the living room, he discovered that somebody else apparently had had even more fun than he had had upstairs. He couldn’t help the chuckle at the sight of his wife’s colorful toe nails. Charlotte and she weren’t quite done, yet, but the red, blue and purple on the right foot looked promising, especially in combination with the fact that the left big toe’s color didn’t match the right one’s.

Putting his hands on her shoulder, he kissed her on the head before turning his attention to their granddaughter.

“Good job,” he praised her. The amusement with which his eyes twinkled was only caught by his wife while Charlotte beamed at him happily.

“It is,” Hillary agreed. “Maybe we should add some color to your nails as well.” She grasped one of his hands on her shoulder as she spoke.

His eyes widened slightly in horror. He knew his wife’s mischievous streak – and his granddaughter’s enthusiasm. If he didn’t tread carefully, he would end up with a pink and a blue thumb. He needed an excuse, and he needed it fast. Nail polish being a girl thing wouldn’t work. He’d be shut down with an argument about stereotypes and gender roles. He could try arguing it not being his style. But how did he know that if he had never tried before?

He shook his head, made pleading eyes at this wife, silently asking her to not start anything, to not encourage their granddaughter.

“I’ve got a meeting tomorrow,” he whispered in her ear, his last chance to be spared.

“I know.” She kissed his cheek, petted the other one as if to assure him that he had nothing to worry about.

Having finished the last of her toes, she wiggled them much to Charlotte’s delight. Then she leaned down and stage whispered to Charlotte. “Remember what we talked about earlier?”

Charlotte’s grin grew even further as she nodded.

“So…?”

At Hillary’s prompt, Charlotte jumped up, rounded the couch and latched on to one of his legs. “Socks off, grandpa,” she demanded. “You gotta match gram.” She tried to tug him to the other side of the sofa to join his wife on it.

He resisted for a moment, wordlessly begging Hillary to help him out, but she just shrugged and waved her fingers at him, indicating that it could be a lot worse.

With a quiet sigh, he surrendered, allowed the girl to drag him onto the couch, to steal his socks. He sat quietly while she picked two colors for his big toes. The things you did for children…

Hillary had reigned in Charlotte, though, had argued in his favor, had talked her down to one nail on each foot; and nobody but her would see even those. He was thankful for small favors.

The joyful expression on his granddaughter’s face was worth all the teasing comments by his wife he would have to endure during the next few days before she would take pity on him and remove the nail polish. Until then, his life would be a bit more colorful than he was used to.

The End.


End file.
